


How To Use Magic For Good, According To Arthur

by canonically_soulmates



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Arthur, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonically_soulmates/pseuds/canonically_soulmates
Summary: Arthur read something about knotting and since Merlin had magic Arthur figured Merlin can use magic to make his dick knot inside him. Arthur really wants it. Merlin’s like what if my dick explodes. Arthur’s like I am your prince and you will do as I say. Merlin’s like you are a slut and you are completely right. Ft. a long ass intro that's basically several other times they fuck because you know these boys stay fucking.





	How To Use Magic For Good, According To Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely refuse to write 'arse' and you can't change my mind. Either deal with 'ass' or don't read.
> 
> Suggestions welcome, as this is my first fic. :)

Arthur was acting strange lately. Merlin caught him looking at him worriedly a few times tonight already. He could tell something was going on in his head. Arthur was fidgeting around the room, picking things up and turning them around, then huffing and putting them back. But every now and then he would look in Merlin’s direction slyly, his eyebrows pushed together and his mouth slightly open, breathing deeply then exhaling slowly.

'Alright, out with it' Merlin said while he was cleaning out Arthur’s bath.

'What' Arthur recoiled from the shelf with a candlestick in his hand, almost hitting himself in the head with it. Merlin could see him in the reflection of the bath. God he was so stupid; Merlin couldn't possibly love anyone more.

'I don’t know what but there's clearly something' Merlin said trying not to laugh.

'I don’t know what you're talking about' Arthur said, putting his nose up, like a dainty five years old princess.

Merlin gave up, 'Alright you don’t have to tell me but stop acting weird, it's creeping me out', it's probably something boring anyway and Merlin was more then ready to excuse himself and go to sleep.

He could see Arthur bracing himself - he was in his night clothes, but he still reached for the sword that is usually on his hip. He probably doesn't even know he's doing it, he ends up just scratching his stomach.

'Merlin! Alright, there is... Something' Arthur was looking past Merlin, and he was definitely blushing. His cheeks were rosy but his ears were red and Merlin was suddenly interested. Embarrassing Arthur is one of his favorite things to do, especially when it's as low effort as this was.

'Anything you want, my lord' Merlin said almost mockingly, smiling as he always does.

'sooooo.... I've been reading' Arthur begins.

'You?' Merlin made an incredulous face and Arthur tried to ignore him, looking out the window.

'And I've read something about... AnI’mals mating. Did you know that when some animals, for example dragons, mate... There's this thing at the base of their dick that expands inside their partner before...Before the ejaculation'. Arthur continued, his cheeks and ears red.

Where the hell was this going, Merlin wondered. He knew nothing about that, really. He barely knew about humans mating.

'I doubt I can help you with that but I guess I can ask Gaius' Merlin said, already thinking about his bed and sleep and...

'God, no... I want you to do that to me.'

'Riiiight. Soo you want me to quiz you about dragon dicks?' Merlin said, confused.

'No, Merlin. I figured you could use magic to make slight alterations to your...' Arthur gestured vaguely and Merlin was still not really getting it, until Arthur looked pointedly at Merlin’s crotch.

'Eeergghh' Merlin did not expect that, or anything even remotely close to it, ever, from anyone let alone the Prince of Camelot, the love of his life, the man who was his destiny.

Arthur was looking at him, very determined and confident now that he actually managed to say what he wanted to say for days.

Merlin was still processing this. 'So what is your plan exactly?'.

'My plan is - I say that I want you to fuck me a certain way and then you do.'

Well, when he puts it that way... Merlin has no choice but to oblige. 'What if my dick explodes?'

Arthur started laughing and Merlin just then noticed that Arthur was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt (that Merlin has just buttoned not 10 minutes ago!! Honestly, does Arthur even appreciate him and the work he does at all). 'I’m serious', Merlin added.

'You're going to have to make sure your dick doesn't explode then, Merlin.' Arthur said, taking his pants off and sliding into his bed, looking at Merlin with excitement in his eyes and, evidently, his dick.

'What, right now?'

'You got other plans, Merlin?' Arthur said mockingly while looking at Merlin’s clearly hard dick. It really showed through Merlin’s shabby pants.

Merlin’s head was spinning; God, Arthur was so stupid and cute and hot and eager and somehow still innocent in Merlin’s eyes. Of course Merlin was excited but this whole thing needed preparation - careful, long, meticulous preparation. Gaius will definitely get involved. Maybe even Killgharrah. Merlin needed reliable information in order to ~~fulfill his destiny~~ satisfy his prince and keep his dick.

'Arthur, you clotpole' Merlin bent down on the bed to kiss him. 'I’m going to have to do some research on this before I even attempt to do that'.

Arthur wasn't too put off by that, especially because Merlin was already working his way down Arthur’s neck. 'Alright, take your time. You know how much I love your dick, I wouldn't want anything to happen to it'.

Merlin’s dick really liked hearing that, and while it was hard, Merlin was exhausted. Still, he wanted to get off, but there's no way he has the strength to fuck Arthur right now. He kissed his way down Arthur’s chest and stomach, slowly stroking Arthur’s dick as he went lower. When he got to it, he carefully put it in his mouth and closed his lips around the shaft. He knew what Arthur liked, and he liked Arthur. They can both come so quickly like this, Merlin sucking slowly on the head, working his tongue around it.

Merlin reached in his own pants to stroke himself - that was something he knew how to do even better, having spent years jerking off to Arthur every chance he got before they got together. It was really hard for Merlin to keep his arousal secret at the time, especially when he had to bathe Arthur or dress him up or, worst of all undress him at night.

Arthur always likes to fuck Merlin’s face just before he cums, and then stills suddenly when he does. It’s just another thing Merlin finds incredibly hot about Arthur. Merlin comes when Arthur grabs his hair to steady it so he can cum in Merlin’s mouth. Arthur usually just lets Merlin do things to him, like the pillow princess that he is, but this is the one thing he can't stop himself from doing. Arthur then yanks him gently up by the hair to kiss him and falls asleep as soon as Merlin leaves his room.

***

Arthur really was a piece of work hmm! Ever since he asked him to use magic to give himself a dragon dick, Merlin couldn't think about anything else. He spent days sifting through Gaius' top shelf books looking for sex related magic. There were mostly spells and rituals that involved sex as a way to increase and channel magical energy, or incantations to summon some sex entities. Definitely nothing about enchanting genitals. Probably because it that was a bad idea. Or a good idea if you actually wanted to blow your genitals off. Merlin really didn't want to ask Gaius anything about sex per se, but he managed to convince Gaius to find him some books about dragon anatomy citing his confusion about dragon's heart being on the right side of their chest. There really wasn't much in these books about dragons, especially about their dicks (Merlin figured no one really managed to get that close to a dragon’s dick and lived to tell the tale) but there was a fair deal about lizards since they were of similar build.

'Well I guess I’m going to have to just wing it' Merlin said to himself after he closed the last unhelpful book. I guess I can catch a rat and give it a dragon dick first, he thought, if I manage to, he's going to be one very popular rat.

***

Arthur was growing impatient in the last few days, asking Merlin every chance he had how his research was going. Merlin would always tell him that he is close to figuring it out and then start kissing him to shut him up. And also because he wanted to. This entire talk about Arthur’s fantasy made them both extremely horny, and Merlin was going to take full advantage of it. Turns out they both enjoyed dirty talk, once they got over their initial shyness. Merlin pushed him on the bed and started taking his clothes off, and soon enough he was on his knees, sucking Arthur off.

'Can't wait for your huge dick to ruin my asshole for other men' Arthur said when he regained the function of his brain after Merlin squeezed the base of his dick to keep him from cumming so fast.

'I doubt a slut like you is going to turn down any man' Merlin said, spreading Arthur’s legs further apart and started to lick down Arthur’s balls and asshole.

'Well of course not, Merlin, but I will barely feel their dick and just crave yours' Arthur said, matter of factly, moving up on the bed to give Merlin more space.

'They won't care, so long as you scream on their dicks as you always do' Merlin said as he inserted two fingers in his wet hole. Arthur was loose from the frankly ridiculous amount of sex they had since Arthur gave Merlin that little task. It sparked their passion again and made them fuck like when they first got together.

'Let me scream on yours now' Arthur said, pretending to be bored with Merlin’s fingers, 'Now Merlin!'

Merlin kissed Arthur’s inner thigh and obeyed, smiling at him softly. He had a sudden intense urge to kiss him hard (but Merlin honestly always did), he just pushed his knees apart and slid inside, bending down to nibble on his neck. Arthur really was loud, probably too loud, given that they were supposed to keep their relationship secret and the castle was full of people with almost supernatural hearing abilities. Merlin’s magic was keeping their room silent but Arthur didn't know that, did he? Probably not, he was just blissed out and enjoying himself, breathing hard and grabbing Merlin thighs, pushing him deeper inside.

Merlin felt he was getting closer so wriggled his hand to grab Arthur’s dick and started jerking him off. Arthur never asked, and Merlin knew he never would, he would just let him fuck him until his own climax, and if he so decided, he could just walk away and leave Arthur unsatisfied, his cum leaking out of his hole. That's just the kind of whore Arthur was, he liked feeling used and out of control, almost owned in a way. Merlin would probably never do that, he was head over heals in love with his prince so Arthur’s needs came before his own.

It only took several strokes for Arthur to orgasm, clenching around Merlin’s dick, throwing his head back, his little moans catching in his throat until he came down from his high. Merlin’s orgasms were seemingly less intense than Arthur’s – they’d be over within seconds, but he loved watching Arthur through his; he was always so beautiful and happy. He smiled wide, looking at Merlin pulling his dick out and pushing two fingers inside instead. His cum was slowly leaking out of Arthur's hole and down Merlin’s fingers and he pushed some of it back in.

'You know, I think you should start preparing your hole' Merlin said, spreading his fingers as wide as they would go, carefully watching Arthur’s face - he was clearly too content right now to give a reliable reaction - so Merlin pulled his fingers out and dragged them around the rim, teasing.

'Mhmm Merlin, absolutely' Arthur said enjoying the feeling of Merlin’s gentle fingers.

'How about that wooden thing, you need that?' Merlin said, still circling Arthur’s hole.

'Sure, anything' Arthur was half asleep, trying to position his head in the crook of Merlin’s neck without moving too much.

Merlin uttered a spell and it carved the piece of wood into a phallic shape with a blunt base. Then he said another spell that coated the wood with a smooth layer to prevent splinters.

'How's this looking to you?' Merlin nudged Arthur

'Great, Merlin, it's perfect' Arthur said opening his eyes slightly. 'Just put it in me already and go, Gaius is probably wondering where you are'

Merlin rolled his eyes at the cheekiness - honestly could Arthur not stop being a massive whore, at least when he's half asleep. Merlin spread his cheeks apart and pushed the toy inside, then kissed Arthur good night and left his room.

***

Tomorrow morning when he went to wake the prince up and bring him breakfast, Arthur was still naked in his bed, completely awake, slowly jerking off.

'Merlin' Arthur said as his servant walked in with ham and cheese on a silver platter. 'I've been waiting for you'.

'Yeah?' Merlin said, already hard just looking at his beautiful man, his pale skin and golden hair shining in the morning sun.

'Yeah... I woke up today with your cum still in my ass.'

Boy, he was so crass and it was even more jarring than usual first thing in the morning. Honestly, where did the prince even learn to talk like this, Merlin wondered.

'You want me to do something about that, sire' Merlin said playfully, bending down to kiss him.

'No, I think I got it, for now' Arthur said after Merlin already got in his bed and started kissing his chest. 'I think you need a little more incentive, this has been going on for too long'.

'Hmm?' Merlin murmured around Arthur’s nipple.

Arthur pushed him off to get up and started dressing himself slowly. He still had the toy inside. Merlin mentally applauded his commitment and dedication.

'I think you could focus more on perfecting that spell if you weren't spending as much time in my bed. So, don't come to me until you get it.' Arthur said and left the room.

Merlin couldn't complain, really - it has been over a week, and his latest rat experiments went okay. It was time to try it on himself.

***

Well, despite all his knowledge and experiments, Merlin was still very concerned for his dick and hence his magic was very timid - he managed to give his dick a zit. Which is progress, if he's being optimistic. It's okay, he'll try again tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Arthur was walking funny the entire morning practice, but the knights wouldn't dare say anything inappropriate; even though Arthur would get off on it, Merlin was sure.

He waited for Arthur in his room, ready to take his armour off and tease him about his walk. Soon, Arthur walked in to find Merlin filling his bath.

'Ah, Merlin, good. Make it as warm as you can, Percival is giving me cramps.' Arthur said, taking his boots off.

'You think they know?' Merlin said, walking up to him to help him undress.

'Know what?' Arthur said, knowing perfectly well what, he just wanted to hear Merlin say it.

'That you take it up the ass?' Merlin said, not missing a beat.

'Yeah, probably' Arthur said, taking his pants off and stepping into the bath. 'I've been taking dick since I was 14, it was quite a scandal at the time. I guess they all decided to pretend to not know'.

Merlin didn't know that, and he was shocked if he was being honest. He didn't dare think he was Arthur’s first, but he hoped he was. He always assumed Arthur was more sheltered, what with Uther being overprotective and knights and servants being everywhere.

'Oh.' he said softly. 'How was it?'

'It was dreadful. Uther almost had the man hanged, he assumed he assaulted me and wouldn't listen when I insisted he didn't. If he was a commoner, Uther would have killed him himself.' Arthur said, rubbing his sore thighs.

'No, I meant... How was the sex?' Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him almost offended. 'Well excuse me Merlin, for telling you my life story here but not satisfying you perverted curiosity.'

Merlin blushed instantly 'No, I mean, I get that was bad and terrible and all that but I was just worried if he was gentle with you. You were 14 after all.'

Will was definitely not gentle with Merlin. He hoped Arthur had it better. He was extra gentle the first time with Arthur, just in case.

'Oh, yeah he was alright. I was a reckless, horny teenager, I guess I got lucky.'

Merlin was relieved, but this subject was depressing him so he decided to shut up about it and give Arthur a back massage.

'I think the spell will be ready in a few days.' Merlin said 'I think it will work'.

'Good, I can't wait' Arthur said, enjoying the feel of Merlin’s fingers working on his tense muscles, 'That thing you made for me is huge, I must admit. But a few days will be enough for me to get used to it'.

'You want some help with that, maybe?' Merlin was hopeful.

'No, Merlin, I'm trying to teach you some discipline. Besides, I don't want you getting bored with me.'

'Never' Merlin almost yelled. Was Arthur really not aware how much Merlin loved him? He was practically obsessed with him, and Arthur should know it after all of these years.

***

'I guess it's alright' Merlin thought looking at his huge, veiny, bumpy, green dick, 'It just takes some getting used to'. He tried everything in the last few days but he just couldn't get it to be pink as it normally was and to work the way it was supposed to at the same time.

He was laying in his bed holding his new magic dick, stroking it gently, while Gaius was fast asleep in the next room. He decided to not think about Arthur, as an act of silent revenge for making him hard every day and refusing to even kiss him. Arthur had to do something every day to make Merlin suffer: he made sure to let Merlin know that he was wearing the toy during the practice with the knights, he fingered himself in the evening bath, he wore his tightest trousers and deepest cut shirts.

So Merlin thought about Arthur's knights instead. He couldn't choose between them because he didn't really care, he just wanted to jerk off to give his dick a test run. He imagined having them the night after battle, when they are drunk and probably wouldn't mind letting a servant boy suck them off. It should be a standard bonding practice between such handsome men, Merlin thought.

He really enjoyed sucking dick, he could always get off on it. Will always appreciated it, told Merlin he had an amazing mouth, and such pretty plump pink lips. Never kissed him though. Merlin forced his thoughts back to the knights – drunk, hot, naked below the waist, and himself - on his knees, about to taste them all.

As he came he realized he couldn't care less about the fact that his dick was green - it felt so much more intense and he was exhausted from it instantly. Just as he was about to fall asleep he noticed there was a lot more cum than he usually produced and magicked it away.

***

How did Merlin successfully hide the fact that he was a sorcerer for actual years from this man?! Arthur took one glance at him walking in his room and he just knew.

'Finally, Merlin, I was about to lose my mind' he said dramatically as always.

It was night, Merlin came to fix Arthur a bath and he brought him some snacks. Arthur let him pour the water in and heat it then said he already had a bath but he would love to give him one.

'Who gave you a bath?' Merlin asked, suddenly jealous. Arthur started undressing him, which felt very odd since he himself was fully clothed.

'Well, you weren’t here... George did.' Arthur said nonchalantly and Merlin huffed in annoyance, 'Relax, Merlin, George is the last person I would go for. He basically raised me.'

Merlin didn't want to argue about it, it wasn't uncommon for other people to be around the prince while he was naked after all. He was just nervous about Arthur's reaction to his dick. He wasn't afraid Arthur would laugh at it because he certainly will, and he had every right to as it was funny looking. 

'Merlin, stop acting like a blushing bride and heaving in my face, please' Arthur said as he was unlacing Merlin’s breeches, 'I've seen you naked a hundred times'.

'Yeah, well I know you're expecting it but it still might surprise you.' Merlin said, stepping out of his breaches.

Arthur took Merlin’s dick in his hand casually to inspect it and started cackling and pulling Merlin closer to kiss him.

'Honestly not what I expected but I love it' he said, pushing Merlin towards the bath.

As Merlin was getting comfortable in the bath, Arthur went to fetch the fruits and washcloths from the table. He bent down next to the bath and brought a grape to Merlin’s lips, both of them smiling at each other, enjoying these rare uninterrupted happy moments.

'What did a lowly servant like me do to deserve this treatment from the prince no less' Merlin said, swallowing the strawberry Arthur was feeding him. He often thought about how ridiculously lucky he was that he ended up with Arthur. Not just as a friend but as a lover. Merlin wanted him since he first saw him when Hunith took him to the city's market for the first time. Merlin was 13, Arthur was just slightly older, but he was well-fed and looked after his entire life, Merlin looked like an underdeveloped child next him. Back then he just wanted to kiss him secretly, maybe hold his hand. He saw him only a couple of times after that, but he heard about Arthur often in his village; people talked about his adventures, women talked about his beauty. Merlin jerked off to Arthur a lot through his teenage years. He thanked whatever gods looked at him and decided to allow him to live out his teenage sex dreams.

'Frankly, everything.' Arthur said genuinely, taking a soapy washcloth and dragging it carefully along Merlin’s arm, 'But I am expecting you to repay me later tonight' he added, smirking at him.

'That's why I'm here, sire' Merlin said, leaning back into the tub, allowing Arthur to move his hands all over his body. As spoiled as Arthur was, Merlin didn't expect him to enjoy bathing him as much as he seemed to. He always enjoyed being the center of attention; putting Merlin first like this was his way of showing how much he appreciated and valued him. It was such a little thing, and that's why it was so pure of intent, it was private and gentle and thoughtful and the exact opposite of performative. This is exactly the type of thing that shows how pure of heart Arthur was, and if someone dared doubt it - there was a unicorn to prove it.

Soon Arthur decided he couldn't contain himself any longer and started stroking Merlin’s dick. Merlin watched him intently, he was so beautiful like this - focused and aroused - his hair shining gold in the warm light of the fireplace and his mouth slightly open, licking his lower lip.

'I've been wearing the thing you gave me' Arthur started, tugging and twisting the hard dick in his hand.

'I've noticed' Merlin said snarkily, smiling at Arthur.

Even though he wanted to embarrass him with that quip, judging by the sharp intake of breath, Arthur was pleased by it.

'I hoped you did. I hope everyone did.' he said, 'But I don’t know if it will be enough. This monster is supposed to get even thicker at the base as you fuck me.'

'I'm sure it will be fine, after all female lizards can take it and they don't even get to stretch first.' Merlin said impulsively, not realizing it's the type of stupid commentary that kills the mood.

Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed. 'Can't believe I’m about to fuck the man whose idea of dirty talk includes lizard sex but here we are.' Arthur said, getting up and throwing Merlin a towel.

He walks up to his bed and undresses himself quickly, enjoying the view of Merlin’s wet body in the soft light of the fire. Merlin is incredibly sexy in his own odd way and Arthur thinks he could never get enough of it. He wants to touch him all over but at the same time he is overpowered by the urge to submit, by the desire to be taken. Merlin knows it, and he always takes care of him, of everything.

He walks up to Arthur, pushes him on the bed and gets on top of him to kiss him, their calm, giddy laugh drowned by their mouths crashing together. Merlin’s arms are in the both sides of Arthur’s head and he's carding his fingers through Arthur’s hair and stroking down his neck. Arthur is just frantically grabbing at Merlin’s ass as hard as he can, pushing him down onto him. Merlin bites Arthur’s lip hard enough to bruise - he'll undoubtedly heal it tomorrow, but it's fun to play this little power game for now. He needs to make this as enjoyable for Arthur as he can.

'Merlin, please' Arthur manages to say in-between his shallow and heavy breaths.

Merlin is biting and licking at Arthur’s neck, hitting all the spots he knows make Arthur turn into a hot and bothered, begging mess. He's still pulling at his hair slightly with one hand, and caressing his chest with the other.

'You made me wait for days, I think you deserve a little teasing now, don't you?' Merlin said and moved downwards, kissing Arthur’s stomach. He really admired how strong and fit Arthur was, but he absolutely adored his little belly. It was soft and squishy, with the barely visible line of fine gold hair leading towards his groin. He loved kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there, while he spread Arthur’s legs apart with the smallest amount of force. Arthur was truly made for bottoming, and Merlin wondered if the circumstances were different and Arthur could do it openly and without the fear of Uther’s rage, how much of a whore would he actually be. He was not only so gorgeous that he made any man Merlin has ever known look like troll in comparison, but he was also irresistibly charming. He could have any men he wanted, and if he was allowed to, Merlin’s doubts he could stop himself from having all of them. Merlin would just love to be there and watch him.

He finally made it to Arthur's dick, and he started kissing and licking it eagerly, but Arthur suddenly grabbed a handful of Merlin’s hair and yanked his mouth away from his dick, forcing Merlin to look at him.

'No, don't touch me, I want to cum on your dick alone' Arthur said, his tone so serious and regal that it would be funny if it wasn't so damn hot.

Merlin kissed his inner thigh in agreement, spreading his legs as far as they would comfortably go, and started slowly pulling on the toy that was stretching Arthur’s hole. Merlin pulled until the widest part of the toy was stretching his rim and then held it there rotating it carefully, until Arthur took Merlin’s hand and placed two of his fingers in his mouth to suck on - not that he needed to, Merlin’s not even going to use his fingers, Arthur’s already loose and wet from the toy. He pulled the toy all the way out, and replaced it with his semi hard dick. He figured it would be easier to shove it all in then let it grow to its fully erect size.

Arthur gave up on breathing altogether, it seemed. Merlin pulled his fingers from Arthur’s mouth and bent down to kiss him, enjoying how willing and eager Arthur still managed to be, even with most of his brain functions unavailable to him. He asked him if he's alright, if he's comfortable, if he should be still or start thrusting.

'Yes, Merlin, everything please' Arthur couldn't make sense with words, but he was digging into Merlin’s back and ass, and hooking his leg behind Merlin’s waist, allowing him to go deeper.

Merlin started thrusting slowly, he didn't want to hurt Arthur, but once his knot started growing, he lost all control and started fucking him like an animal, fast and hard.

'Yes, oh god it's so good and big and fuck me please please just yes fuck Merlin it's so huge' Arthur was babbling uncontrollably, completely lost in his own pleasure. The physical sensations were enough to make him cum, his dick untouched. The way Merlin’s knot was pushing against that sweet spot inside of him, it almost hurt. No, it definitely did hurt, but it was amazing, he has never felt so full and hard and hot, and Merlin was fucking him so good.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s head by the hair and tugged him up towards his mouth, he needed to feel more of Merlin inside him, everywhere. When he let go off him, Merlin’s eyes were gold with magic, and it was pouring out of him. It wasn't just a flicker in his eye that can be brushed off as dance of light, it was as if his eyes changed color just to show his raw power. He could tell Merlin wasn't aware that he was doing it, the magic was almost consuming him. If it was Arthur, he knew he wouldn't survive it, but Merlin was made of magic and he was so powerful he could control it even in this state. Arthur closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Merlin’s now fully swollen knot stretching him impossibly wide, still hitting that now sore and abused spot inside of him that made him scream with unleashed energy. He shut his eyes even tighter and bit on his lip as he went over the edge, throwing his head back. Merlin’s teeth were instantly on his bared neck, sucking for a few seconds until he suddenly stopped moving. The next moment Arthur heard Merlin groan loudly followed by the feel of warm cum spilling inside of him, then slowly trickling out.

Merlin barely managed to pull out of him before he was blacked out next to Arthur, who had enough strength left to snuggle next to his servant before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
